Twin Roses
by pschokitty
Summary: Akira a harpy/siren mix and her friends are ivited to hellsing manor where cause hell to poor pooor aluucard  hey he deseves it :D currently on hold
1. Chapter 1

Hello sorry it took me a whil to post another story i had some problems that i had to work. the character do not belong to me they belong to their rightful owners the only character that i own is Aria as for the title i really don't know what to call it. I will be going from chatroom to stroy quite often so i hope you enjoy. by the way please do not flame this story if you do not like thee way it is being written then you do not need to read it.

* * *

><p>InSaNe_VaMpIrE: Alucard<p>

Pleaseletmekillhim: Dante

Shootfirtasklater: Lady

Demon_huntress: Trish

Blackitten666: Aria

Cigarlover_973: Integra

Angel_death: Walter

Darkitten: Victoria

Psycotic_vampire: Virgel

_LOADING CHATROOM_

_Blackitten666 has logged on_

Blackitten666: ... Am i the only on online?

_Pleaseletmekillhim has logged on_

pleaeletmekillhim: what the? ok who changed my name?

_Demon_huntress and InSaNe_VaMpIrE has logged on_

Demon_huntress: haha sucker

Blackitten666: what sexymanlover was taken and i was bored so bite me :P

InSaNe_VaMpIrE:...

Pleasletmekillhim: is this because i shot you in the head Aria?

_Psycotic_demon has logged on_

Psycotic_demon: You do know he is oing to get back at you right?

Blackitten666: Nah he can't find me sides i'm a really good hacker and he was asking for it, shooting me in the head JACK%$# umm huntress you do know that corset does not look good on you right?

InSaNe_VaMpIrE: hahah I see you hiding the cafe

Demon_huntress: (Death glare) hey at least i know what i look good in

Blackitten666: hey i can't help if i look younger than but there is no need to be such a &*%$ about it

_Pleaseletmekillhim has logged off_

Blackitten666: Why did he logged off?

Psycotic_demon: Maybe he went to go get some pizza

Demon_huntress: yeah or he went to go kick your ass

_Cigar_lover973 and angel_death has logged on_

Cigar_lover973: Alucard what are you doing here?

Blackitten666: damn i see dante coming :[

InSaNe_VaMpIrE: well master i was bored and the is slightly entertaining

Demon_huntress: what are you?

Cigar_lover973: what do you mean?

Blackitten666: sorry about that. i sent them an invite wygfilsufghasrr5468468

Psycotic_demon: i will take it from there she sent vamp an invite to join our chatroom mostly because we were bored of torment my brother online and she wanted to meet other like us

_Shootfirstasklater and darkitten has logged on_

Shootfirstasklater: you think dante will learn by now. ouch Nw that has got to hurt.

Darkitten: Master i did not know that you go to chatrooms

Blackitten666: hehe sorry about that i found out that alucard is kinda like and i wanted to well,eet him

Demon_huntress:... really ge's a demon hunter?

Psycotic_demon: No he is a vampire

Cigar_lover973: how do you know all this?

Angel_death: perhaps we should invite them over

darkitten: someone just posted a video of a whitehair guy getting his ass kick by a teen

Blackitten666: well that was fast

Angel_death: those are impressive moves how old are you?

blackitten666: ... anyways i am glad that you accepted

Cigar_lover973: you design this chatroom?

Blackitten666: yeah i designed so we can chay and give each other advice or help if need be

_pleaseletmekillhim has logged on_

Blackitten666: what the... dante you're back i thought umm nevermind

pleaseletmekillhim: i want pandora back

InSaNe_VaMpIrE: you two are fighting over a girl now?

Blackitten666: no a gun well a weapon. you know what they say the bigger the gun the smaller the dick

Darkitten: black it might be true for some but not my master

Cigar_lover973: ... i am not going to say anything about that seres

Angel_death: hmm in his line of work he does need big guns

Blackittten666:...how big are his guns?

InSaNe_VaMpIrE: if you want to know why don't you come to my room and see.

_Blackitten666 has logged off_

Demon_huntress: wow that quick.

Shootfirstasklater: yeah i have never seen her blush before aww poor kitten she went to get another frapachino.

Demon_huntress: heh the way act sometimes make you think she owns the place.

InSaNe_VaMpIrE: aww my toy left the rest of you are not so entertaining i will now take my leave

_InSaNe_VaMpIrE has logged off_

Cigar_lover: great now he is going to annoy me

Demon_huntress: hey it could be worse he could owe you money like dante

_Blackitten666 has logged on_

Blackitten666: lady told me he logged off hehe by the huntress i do own the cafe why do you think you and lady always get your drinks free? it is not some hot guy paying for them

Shootfirstasklater: i thought you were just a rich girl

Demon_huntress: yeah

Blackitten666: one i actually own the corporaton plus the money that i get from i used to pay dante for protection heh it kinda sucks to be me sometimes :(

Pleaseletmekillhim: i still can't belive your kind can blush man that cracks me up at least you don't have a crush on him? Right kitten?

Psycotic_demon: please as if she will tell you. the first you are going to do is rat her out

Blackitten666: huntress i thought he paid you already cuz he just a rather big payday

Shootfirstasklater: WHAT! he told he hd no money that little &!*#$ you better not be using the money to buy pizza and booze again. you know i am going over there to go kick your &%#.

_Shootfisrtasklater has logged of_

Pleaseletmekillhim: Great thanks for ratting me out

Blackitten666: :P

_Pleaseletmekillhim has logged off_

Psycotic_demon: you think he would learn by never rely on kitten just because she pays our bils in liu of rent does not mean that you should taunt her

Cigar_lover; that is kind of sad you rely on her to take care of her

Blackitten666: hey i live with them

Darkitten: will you be coming to england i really like to meet you and i think master would as well

Angel_dust: yes that would be interesting as to the comment made by psycotic what did you mean by her kind?

Blackitten666: oh umm hehe i am a mixed breed of harpy and siren

Cigar_lover: harpy and sirens do not exsit

Blackitten666: yeah well that is what dante's dad used to say till i kick his *%#

Demon_huntress: yeah harpys are the children of satan so she is kinda like he is grandaughter

Psycotic_demon: yeah and we are very protective of her so you might wanna warn your vampire not to play with her

Darkitten: you know that could be taken the wrong way

Blackitten666: yeah what i want to play with him

Psycotic_demon: you know what i think we will take your invite and since we usually don't have work from setember to december you can call us at (679) 681-7924

Blackitten666: ohh i look forward to your call

_Psycotic_demon and Angel_dust has logged off_

Demon_huntress: aww that suck virgil looged off ... what the shit gotta go saw demon tormenting the poor girl

_Demon_huntress has logged off_

Darkitten: uhoh i hear master calling me guess he is still mad about something

_Darkitten has logged off_

Blackitten666: aww that does suck say what vampy look like?

Cigar_lover: trust you do not want to know

Blckitten666: worried that i cannot handle him

Cigar_lover: yes by the way what type of work do you do

Blackitten666: oh a little bit of this and that hehe damn some asshole just boke the door gotta go bye

_Blackitten666 hs logged off_

Cigar_lover: well that was interesting i think?

_Cigarlover has logged off_

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoyed it by the way a harpy is a decedant of satan in order to survie they must steal food from others or earn it , they cannot eat what is freely giving to them or what they make becasue it will be posinuse to them. A siren is a type of water nyph that is said to crash ships with voice. I will be updating as often as i can so be patient. please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter as I said in the first one that I will be switching back and forth from chatroom to story because to me at least it is the only that the story will make sense, anyways I would love to here your reviews but please please no hate or flames . Before I forget the chacter from Devil May Cry and Hellsing all belong to thier rightful owners the only character that I own is Akria I made a mistake in the first chapter I called her Aria instead of Akira so from here on out her name is Akira.

* * *

><p>August 27<p>

Studying the calendar before she notices that she needs to pay Dante for his protection. " arrgghh, man it sucks to be a freaking harpy I mean everyone is after me just because I happen to be his granddaughter." Glaring at him she drops a suitcase in front of him.

Laughing he says "well if you hate be one that much just find a consort." ducking rather quickly to avoid be kill by her dagger, Dante merely shakes his head, telling her as he walks "oh and by the way I want Pandora back. I know you love shooting people up, but one you do know someone will hire me to take you right, if you piss off the wrong person."

"Hell Dante you must be blind cause I just gave you Pandora back." telling him, causing Trish and lady behind her to laugh hysterically on the couch. looking mystified he frown trying to figure out when she gave him Pandora back. Sighing Trish grab his hair and turn his down to the suitcase that akria just gave along with the payment of the money. "Very cute akria. but hey hey at least I don't have a crush on insanevampire." He tell smirking to himself as he head over to his desk.

"Dante you must really have a death wish cause I would... you know what never mind. this is going to be entertaining." Virgil sighs walking away from the two. Fortune was smiling on Dante that moment because the phone rang right when she was going to kill or rather kick his ass.

"Hello Devil May Cry how can I help you?' akria answers the phone somehow managing to throw a dagger at dantes head._ A pity he ducked the rat pathic little PIECE OF SHIT. damn breath breath that it he is so not worth it._

"Ahh yes I am looking for a blackitten666?" A voice answered. "Umm this is she. My name is akria. How can I help you?" answering curiously. _" ahhh yes, My name is Sir Integra Hellsing and I would like to invite you and your friends to stay with us at the Hellsing manor and see if we can work together should the need ever arise." _Sir Integra answer.

Eyeing Virgil Akira mouths to him that they wanted to have an alliance with them. Nodding his head he indicated that they should accept the invitation to visit. "Ummmm, well let me check our calendar and see when we are not busy." telling her as she check the date book that Dante has on his desk. Pointing at one of the days akria looks at Virgil, Trish and lady to see what they say. Noticing there agreement she arranges to buy the tickets for them and tells Integra "Well, we will be leaving here on September 7 around 9:30, I already got the tickets for the five of us so I was wondering if you could arrange to have someone pick us up the airport?" she questioned her.

Narrowing her eyes Integra studies some of her workers and decide to have Walter pick them and looks at her date book to see if it was clear for him to do so. " Yes It should be fine, though I hope you don't mind if we are late." _"hehe this should be entertaining I look forward to meeting with you. Well I shall speak with you online tomorrow ciao." Akria answers._

As akria hangs up the phone Trish studies her very closely and tells her in a very evil way "You logged off very quickly the other day and lady tells me that you were blushing like crazy when insanevampire made that offer. Aww you are turning red how cute!" Blushing very furiously she flips them off and stalks very quickly to her room upstairs.

Trish shakes muttering something about how easy it was to tease a childlike harpy mix while calling Dante on her cell. Hearing him answer the phone she tells him "Yo Dante we are leaving for England on sept 7, at 9:30, ok, bye." and hangs up very quickly before he could whine about it. "Trish I wonder if my brother knows what you and lady will be planning for akria because of what she is." Looking innocently at him she smiles in a very evilly at him and walks over to lady to plan with her on ways to torment akira for her crush on insanevampire.

Narrowing his eyes, he follows akira to her room and standing in the doorway he ask curiously "what happen to your little friend Silver?" Looking up from her desk "hmmm oh uhh ummm ahh she was unable to chat with us because she was locked in a basement I think."

"Why?"

"...something about being caught by herms or something like that."

_Something tells me that I don't want to know but I am now curious as to what is going on ith those two._

Sighing harshly he ask in dead tone voice "What stunt was she trying to pull this time and please tell me that you had nothing to do with it." Looking at him with innocence she answers "Ummm I wanted my necklace back from Aphrodite, because that whore stole it from me again. So I was suppose to met up with her to steal my necklace back but I got caught up in something else hehe."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Looking at the paperwork before her Integra glares at Alucard and ask him "Servant you better have a good reason for destroying two dress shops, one food court and three tea houses." Staring at his master blankly he mutters "Anderson was the one who started it. I just retaliated with my guns."

Breath just breath he is trying to get a rise out of me. I am going to shoot him it is the only thing that will make me feel better.

In a soft voice Integra tells him "Never the less you were not order to attack him just the freaks in the area. I do hope that when out guest arrive from the states that you will be on your best behavior that means that you will not attack, provoke, taunt, torment, tease or cause them to attack you in any way, you are also banned from doing anything to them as well. You are dismissed."

Turing to the windows she summons Walter and notifies him " You will picking up our guest from the airport and they will be staying with us for several weeks so I want you to prepare six rooms for them as she had told me that one of her friends will be coming in from another country. So I want you there at 5:30 to pick them up. though I do wonder as to how they will be bring in their weapons." Studying her he ask "Will that be all sir?" Smiling she shakes her saying "No that will be all thank you."

* * *

><p>Okkkaaayyy that is the end for chapter 2. I am sorry that it took me a while to type. you try wring a chapter at the library with only two hours to do it in. Anyways a few changes the character Aria with be changed with Akria I accidentally put in the wrong name for this story sorry that was my mistake hehe. anyways I love to have reviews as this is only the beginning so I will have a lot of mistakes. Please review in the next chapter it will be in chatroom format and I will be introducing another character.<p> 


End file.
